Behind You
'My name is Kayla. Before you read this, I want you to know that I don't really like sharing this experience, but today, I have found the courage to tell all of you readers out there. ' P.S:I Want to give credits to the app "Cliffhanger" For inspiring this story, and for all of you who encourage me to write this experience. ROBLOX has been my life. It has been a part of my life ever since 2011. My friend Jason told me do this spell with my best friend, Leah. Now, I have nothing but a chat to remind me of everything that I lost. Leah: You seriously think that this will work? Me: If it won't then what will you call this? Leah: I call this STUPID Me: Just do it Leah: Ugh... Fine Me: Darken your room Leah: Ok Me: Light a Candle Leah: Got that Me: Chant the number 3, then take a selfie Leah: Nothing is happening Me: Wait Leah: I've been waiting, so I turned on the lights. Me: Don't do that! Leah: Why? Because of a broken circle? Me: The Shadow man, he's mad... Leah: Whatever The next day, I talked to Leah. Luckily she's still there. She doesn't know what's gonna be out there. Jason told me that if you break the circle to turn on the lights, he will seek you out. I don't know if she's okay, but I know that I won't be. Me: Leah! Did you see it? Unknown: Run Unknown: Girl Me: WTF are you? Unknown : Many Unknown: Names Unknown: Devil Unknown: Soul taker Me: Yeah yeah. Nice try random person Leah joined the chat Leah: Who is this? Me: dunno just some random person who is stupid enough to try to fool us Unknown: Run Unknown: Girl， Run Me: No you run Unknown: ;) I never trusted that winking face. As long as Leah's safe, I'm fine. The next day, my mom came over and she went some shopping. I texted her until....... Mom: Hey, Sweetie i'm just gonna get us some chow to eat ok? Me: Yeah, Thx mom Mom: Pick a resturaunt Me: Souplantation Mom: Nah Me: Pizza hut Mom: Too fatty Me: EL pollo Loco? Mom: Nah Me: THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT Mom: It's up to you Me: XD Me: Panda Express it is Mom: Finally. A few minutes later Me: Mom are you there? Me: Mom? Mom: Many Mom: Names Mom: Mom Gone ME: WTF get out Mom: Run Mom: Girl Mom: Run I cried really hard. I guess that this is the hardest thing to do when the "Soul Taker" Has your mom *Cries*。 Leah: OMG Me: what Leah I woke,up and blood splatters lead to my dad's room Me: Frick Leah: Can you come over? Me: Yeah sure Me: Did you see the news? Leah: Yeah, Sorry about your mom. IK she was very special to you Me: I'm almost there Leah: I'm on the porch Me: Ok, I don't see you Me: Where are you? Me: Leah? Leah: Run Leah: Girl Leah: Run Leah: Hello Leah: My victim Category:Unfinished Category: Category: Category:Users Category:Strange Category:Glitches/Exploits